The Spirit of Raven LakeThe War of the Fireballs
by Skcittambro
Summary: Kirk is a 13 year old boy who lives at The Northern Water Tribe. His mother one day just disappeared on Raven Lake. Now Kirk is haunted by her spirit. Read on to find out more. This is my first fic but I think it's pretty good though.


The Spirit of Raven Lake/ The war of the fireballs

(I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender; this is just a story I wrote about it)

(This story takes place around the time of the season finale)

New characters

Kirk

Age: almost 14

Hair: dark brown

Eyes: blue

Home: the Northern Water Tribe

Feature: Student waterbender

Kaula

Age: would have turned 40 in a month

Hair: dark brown/ gray

Eyes: blue

Home: was the Northern Water Tribe

Feature: Sprit of Raven Lake

**Part One: The Spirit of Raven Lake**

(Notice that party one is way longer than part two)

" Look around you if you aren't happy with this what can you be happy with?" Kirk cringed at the thought of his mother. Every time he looked out upon the body of water known as Raven Lake he recalled memories of his mother Kaula. Some of them were good but… only some. The most recurring memory seemed to be the memory of his mother before she died. Kirk and his mom were sitting on a boat just cruising around their home… The Northern Water Tribe. Kirk wanted to live somewhere else explore new places but his mother, Kaula, disagreed. She said he should be happy enough here. After a while Kirk and Kaula got into an argument and Kirk said some things he didn't mean and stormed off. He really wanted to apologize but never got the chance. Kaula early next morning took a fishing boat out on to Raven Lake to fish. A surprisingly big wave that appeared out of nowhere swamped the boat and Kirk never saw his mother again. Kirk always found that practicing waterbending was a great way to isolate him from the rest of the world. He needed to get away from things when he remembered his mother. Kirk had become very skilled at waterbending from practicing it for about 14 years, as long as he'd been alive. Kirk had heard that the Avatar (The spirit of the planet in human form who reincarnates throughout the centuries. The Avatar is also the only person who can master all 4 of the bending disciplines and is also the only person who can keep peace between the 4 nations, Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. The Avatar is born in a successive cycle through the nations in the order Water, Earth, Air, and Fire. This Avatar was of a race known as the Air nomads, a race that had once been the 4th nation but had gotten destroyed in the war of the Fire nation. The Fire nation has started a war over becoming the superior race. They have been killing off people of other races to achieve it.) Had come to his village. Kirk thought of how hard it must be to be the lone survivor of his people and how hard it must be to be frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years and lose everything you love. Kirk shot a puddle of water up in the air while thinking of this. He tore the puddle into shards of ice and watched them sink their sharp points into the snow-covered ground. As he watched this he could have sworn there were bright lights off in the distance.

The next morning Kirk awoke uncomfortably. Apparently when he was asleep he rolled over onto a rock. He looked outside and saw that the sun had not risen yet. That was good he could still make Master Pakku's waterbending class. Master Pakku had each of his students come at the strict time of sunrise. Kirk threw on his parka on and ran out the door. He reached the class just as the sun had risen. Master Pakku looked happy to see him because he is usually late, but Master Pakku was even happier to see who had been trailing behind him, The Avatar. Kirk was star struck to see the Avatar and even more surprised to see them in the same class. Kirk almost fainted when Master Pakku asked him and the Avatar to perform the same waterbending move. Kirk watched the Avatar and himself perform in unison a move in the sink/float position. At the end of an amazing class The Avatar himself asked Kirk to come over to his hut. Of course Kirk agreed how often could a guy go visit the Avatar. That night when Kirk was walking over to the Avatar's (who's name is Aang) hut he noticed that it sat next to Raven Lake. Kirk ignored the water and entered the hut. There he met Aang's friends Katara and Sokka. They had traveled across the whole globe with Aang to come and learn from the northern tribe. Sokka had come for decent warrior training and Katara had come to learn from a master waterbender but in the Northern Water Tribe it was forbidden for women to learn waterbending. Kirk didn't agree with that custom so he and Aang agreed to teach her a little of what Master Pakku taught them. With Sokka standing by still a little wary of Kirk, Kirk and Aang taught Katara the sink/float position and a couple of moves you could do with it. The lesson ran smoothly and Katara caught on really fast but when Kirk levitated a glob of water he saw his mother's face. Kirk fainted right on the Shore of Raven Lake. A while later Kirk woke up. Aang, Katara, and Sokka all stared at him. Sokka was the first to speak. " What the heck happened?" Kirk replied " Well… I fainted." " Well yeah, but why?" Kartara asked. Kirk wondered if he should tell them. Considering the fact he fainted right in front of them he decided to. So he told them all of it. All about his mother, their fight, her death, and Raven Lake. By the end they were all dumbfounded. " Why didn't you tell us, we could have easily just practiced somewhere else?" Katara said " I didn't … I didn't think of it as any problem." Kirk stated, " Well it kinda was." Sokka said. Katara shot a quick glare at her brother. " I'm fine, honestly." Kirk said " Hey I know a better place to practice." Katara lit up like a light bulb.

Kirk led them to his favorite spot to practice waterbending. It was close by his own hut hidden in the middle of two other huts. It looked beautiful. It was a small shore looking out upon the vast endless sea speckled with bits of ice where the sun first shone in the morning and last shone in the evening. Katara found it a privilege just being there. There they practiced waterbending for what seemed to be a couple minutes even though it was a couple hours. Sokka sat there bored. He sat on a rock and stared out upon the sea. He noticed boat lights in the distance coming gradually closer. Sokka, alarmed, told the others. Kirk focused on the lights and saw that it was a fire navy ship. A small fire navy ship had found the Northern Water Tribe! The four of them ran like maniacs to the tribe leader and to warn the village. Immediately the tribe reacted. It only took a couple seconds for the ship to be swamped and it's passengers hostages. The interrogation crew questioned the hostages and confirmed that the fire lord had been notified of the tribe's whereabouts. This was bad… real bad. Within a couple of days a strong fire military force would come and wipe out the Water Tribe but as long as the tribe had the Avatar they were sure to win. One problem though, the Avatar had not mastered Waterbending, Earthbending, or Firebending yet. They'd just have to try their hardest.

The Northern Water Tribe only had to wait three days for the fire navy ships to arrive. It was quite a bit but surely because the Avatar was here they would send more. That was it… The Fire Lord didn't know the Avatar was here. Oh that was good. They just had to keep it that way. Kirk found a little time to speak to Aang. He realized too about the Fire Lord not knowing he was there. He wondered how they could keep him hidden and still be able to help fight the war. Master Pakku arrived from the shadows. "I can arrange that." Aang walked out of the hut where Master Pakku kept his belongings wearing a uniform that used to be worn by Waterbending students. "This is perfect" "Even Appa couldn't be able to find me." He was perfectly disguised. His mouth and Airbender tattoos were hidden and… basically everything except his hands and eyes were covered. The Water tribe prepared for battle no matter what they were doing. Whether they were sharpening their weapons, Practicing Waterbending, or stocking up on healing supplies. They had it all completed by the time the first fireball was thrown. The Waterbenders managed to stop a few by creating giant icebergs to stop them in their tracks. Aang secretively took out his glider a snuck aboard one of the fire navy's ships. Kirk saw Aang in the air and followed. Thankfully he was the only one who did. Aang, because he was disguised as a Waterbending student, took out many fire nation soldiers by engulfing them in giant waves or surprising them with a barrage of water balls and water whips. Kirk watched Aang trap about five soldiers in a wave then freeze it to keep them there. He was good. Kirk almost got stuck in a trance watching the Avatar control the water with the most fluidity he had ever seen. Suddenly a soldier snuck up behind Aang. Within seconds Kirk had successfully blasted that soldier overboard with a quick burst of water. As a sign of thanks Aang blasted a soldier that had crept up behind Kirk.

Aang and Kirk together controlled the every move of the soldiers and seemed to be controlling their fate. Whether they would be thrown overboard or thrown overboard later. One of the soldiers caught Aang by surprise and pulled back his mask. "Just as I thought the Avatar." He sneered. Suddenly Aang was surrounded in a ball of fire completely invisible. Everything seemed to slow down. All attention went to the giant ball of fire in the middle of the fire navy ship. The sky turned black and Kirk called out Aang's name. There was no answer… none at all. Nothing I can write can fully capture the feeling of loss and despair that bore down everyone of the water tribe. Kirk tried once more and called out Aang's name but again there was no answer. All hope felt lost in a puff of smoke literally. That is… until the fire cleared away. There was Aang surrounded in a protective bubble of water completely unharmed. His eyes and airbender tattoos glowed bright blue with an intensity that shown right through the black sky. He threw water in all directions throwing the befuddled firebenders clear out into the sea. He quickly destroyed the ship by swamping it in a giant wave while gently lifting Kirk onto another nearby ship with a floating ice platform. Suddenly a glob of water reached out from the ocean and pulled Aang under. One millisecond later Aang was propelled from the sea in a swirling vortex of water. Aang had the fire nation on the run by destroying many of their ships. Then the fire nation started launching fireballs at Aang. The Northern Waterbenders took care of them tough, creating icebergs to block them. One of the fireballs escaped the waterbenders and headed straight for Aang. He would have been killed had not Katara and Sokka fly by on Appa (Aang's flying bison) and grab him out of the air.

Aang's eyes turned back to normal and he fainted in Katara's arms. Suddenly Appa, the giant fluffy monster with an arrow on its head, flew down next to Kirk and Kirk hopped aboard. Appa flew high into the sky. Completely exhilarated Kirk looked down to see how high he was. He had never flown before this was an experience he'd never forget. Then Kirk noticed something. This quickly drained the blood from his face. "Oh this is perfect." The others quickly realized what he meant. They were flying over Raven Lake. Kirk leaned over and saw his mother's face in the water. She was smiling. Kirk smiled too. "Momo give that back." Kirk turned around and saw Sokka and Aang's pet flying lemur Momo fighting over a piece of fruit. He laughed. It was funny to see the lemur on Sokka's head playing keep-away with a piece of fruit. Suddenly Aang groaned and the focus turned on him. Kirk noticed that Aang looked hungry so he grabbed the piece of fruit from Sokka just as he was about to take a bite out of it and gave it to Aang. Sokka frowned but Aang ate hungrily. Aang felt better and looked over the side of Appa to see where they were. He noticed they were over Raven Lake and glanced over at Kirk. Kirk looked fine to him so Aang was too. Aang jumped off Appa's back with his staff (An airbender's signature tool. It can increase the affectability of an air attack and can mechanically transform into a glider, which the airbender propels forward by thrusting wind at its blades.), and turned it into a glider. He swooped down on one of the four remaining fire navy ships and created a small tornado, which he aimed at the nearest firebender. Next he whirled his staff like a helicopter and levitated himself in the air. Then he slammed onto the deck of the ship and blew a couple soldiers of the ship. With a quick gust of wind the rest of the soldiers were sent to the murky waters down below. The Northern Waterbenders took care of two other fire navy ships by trapping them in icebergs. Appa let Katara, Sokka, and Kirk off at the last remaining ship while Aang glided over to it too. Kirk raised a puddle of water into the air and transformed it into a glob of ice, which he lunged at an unwary firebender. Katara used the water in the air (a cool thing is a waterbender can use the water in the air/ground to attack/defend that's convenient don't you think.) and created an iceberg to trap a surprised firebender. Sokka removed his father's boomerang from its sheath a skillfully hit a frightened firebender. Aang, while fighting a soldier, did something he had never done before. When the firebender launched a burst of flame at Aang, he reversed it back at him. Aang had only learned the very basics of firebending which he called sit, breath, and feel the sun, so he was very surprised that he had managed to pull that move off but it worked. The firebender did not get hurt but tripped over the side of the ship in amazement. Everyone stopped and looked at Aang. "What?" During this long, embarrassing, and weird moment, for Aang, one of the fire nation soldiers slipped away, grabbed a lifeboat, and started paddling unsure where to go.

Aang looked around feeling very uncomfortable. Then a firebender shot an arc of flame at him and he narrowly dodged it. The fighting started up again just as it had before. No one noticed the missing firebender. Aang was actually having a bit of fun freaking out the soldiers with reverse-flames getting to close for comfort. It's not that often a firebender gets attacked with fire. It's also not that often that Aang gets to practice firebending. The fighting went on only a couple minutes longer. All the soldiers were rounded up and kept in a small cell. The Water Tribe's interrogation crew (fancy name for a couple of civilians who were brave enough to ask firebenders questions.) interrogated the prisoners as to how much useful information they had to offer. One of the soldiers noticed that one of them were gone and ignorantly blurted it out. "Hey were is the other guy." When Aang heard news of a missing firebender his blood rushed from his face. "The firebender is going to blab to the fire lord about me being here." "We have to stop him." Aang rounded up Sokka, Katara, Kirk, and Appa and they all quickly went to find the missing soldier. He couldn't have gone far in a simple rowboat so they found him quickly. It was weird though because the water seemed to be holding him in place. Only Kirk saw the image of his mother wrapping her arms around the boat. As the fire nation saw Appa come closer he panicked and rapidly threw fireballs (That were in Kirk's opinion lousy excuses for fireballs.) in an attempt to throw them off. Appa was still in the air when it happened, Kirk jumped off Appa. Even though he should have died… normally, the water basically and safely swallowed him whole. Kirk emerged from the water in a swirling water vortex. He created a wave that crashed into the poor soldier's boat and froze it into ice that trapped the soldier inside. One moment Kirk was there the next… gone… simply gone, vanished as in no more, disappeared, or not there and any other synonyms I can think of. Appa landed on the small block of ice and Aang jumped off to inspect the boat. Katara then realized Kirk wasn't there. "Where's Kirk, he was just here?" Sokka (of course the pessimist) assumed he was dead and requested to leave. Katara (Of course the optimist) and Aang knew he was safe and decided to camp out on a nearby ice block.

Kirk was being sucked under the water in a strong current. He had never done such an advanced bending move. He let the water carry him to and fro after trying desperately to break free with no result. He could feel the tremendous suction as he was pulled fast through the icy waters of Raven Lake. Suddenly he needed to breathe. The current seemed to take too long to get to where it was going. He started feeling uncomfortable. His face (if he could see it) was turning multiple colors. He was going to die soon unless he could get some air. He started squirming. Time was running out. Another second he would die. Then he was okay sprawling on the ground of an underwater cave. Kirk stood up shocked that he had survived. He looked around and saw the cave. There were strange drawings on the walls from battles fought long ago. In the middle there was a drawing of a giant creature unlike any other. It was stopping the fight with amazing attacks. Kirk looked in a small pool of water in the middle of the cave. He stared at his reflection. Suddenly the water seemed to move. It levitated and swirled around. It started to make a human shape. Kirk stared in amazement as the figure f his mother appeared. She was dressed in the blue robes she wore when she died. Her hair looked wet as it hung over her shoulders. Her eyes were as blue as the sea. She looked just like Kirk remembered. The figure of Kaula stared at Kirk. Kirk walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He got a little wet but didn't care. "Mom, I missed you." In a sweet voice Kaula replied, "I know." "Kirk I have something I want you to do." "What?" "I want you to go with the Avatar." "He will need your help in the future." Kirk thought that over for a minute a little amazed. **_The Avatar needs my help?_** Casually he replied "Okay." "I can do that." "Can you tell me why he needs my help?" "No" Kaula answered, "You'll find out soon enough." Within a moment she was gone. The puddle of water splashed back in the pool and disappeared. "Bye" Kirk whispered. Back at the newly set up camp (by Sokka because Katara and Aang were having trouble starting the fire on an iceberg.) Aang was trying firebending to start the fire. After a few tries he got it. The fire lit up like a dead tree near a flint sparkler. "Ah, this should last us." Sokka marveled at the tent he had set up. Suddenly, the water shook violently and the tent fell down. "Aw man" Kirk lie on the end of the iceberg unconscious. "Kirk!" Katara shouted, "You're alive!" She ran to his side and splashed water in his face to wake him up. His eyes opened up and he smiled. "Oh sure come just as I finish setting up the tent." Katara glared at Sokka and then looked at the tent and laughed. "What tent?" "So what happened?" asked Aang. Kirk pointed out to the sea. Seen was a figure dressed in blue robes with blue eyes look up and disappear in a flash of light.

**Part Two: The War of Fireballs**

The Northern Water Tribe's preparationsthe Fir were almost complete. The Fire Lord had been alerted of the Avatar's presence via bird. A massive invasion force would surely come. This would be the biggest battle in water tribe history. The waterbenders had practice all day with Master Pakku even Katara was there due to a recent change of heart, something about a betrothal necklace. Sokka was in warrior training sharpening his boomerang skills He had hit 14 dummies in a row. That was a record. No one knew just how big this battle would be. No one knew how many soldiers the Fire Lord would send. When the time came the war chime rang. The time for war was now. The waterbenders flooded the front gate ready for attack. Aang grabbed his glider and took to the air. When he saw how many there were all he had to say was, "Oh you have got to be kidding." Fire navy ships as far as the eye can see. There were no ocean anymore-just ships. Fast ships they were for they were upon the tribe shortly; launching fireball after fireball. They destroyed all of the wonderful architecture the Northern Water Tribe had created. Aang swooped down on the nearest ship and got ready to fight. Aang took out as many ship as he could with beautifully executed waterbending moves. Aang flew from one ship to the next reeking havoc and causing trouble. He also helped the water tribe get rid of a couple fireballs by using wind to throw them off course. Whenever Aang got the chance he would reverse a fire attack so to practice firebending while helping the water tribe. Even once Aang created a fire blast himself. Kirk saw Aang battling and having a bit of fun so he called Appa and flew over to help. Kirk blasted a couple soldiers and destroyed a couple ships with Aang's help. Katara saw Aang and Kirk too and also wanted to help. So with the help of Appa she flew over to the ship and froze the firebenders in their tracks. Katara had really learned a lot from Master Pakku for she was performing one masterful move after another all successful. But one little slip up and she was on the ground badly burned; presumably dead. She cried out and the fighting stopped just like before no one moved that is only Aang. He ran by Katara side. Her eyes were closed. She seemed to not be moving. Aang knelt down and cried. He thought she was dead. He had never felt so grieved before. Kirk went to comfort Aang and put his hand on his shoulder. Aang's arrow turned bright blue.

He opened his eyes and they were bright blue. Suddenly the wind picked up. It grew gradually stronger. A couple of soldiers were thrown overboard by the intense wind. Aang was now surrounded in a giant bubble of air that expanded and pushed Kirk to the deck of the ship. He almost fell off but grabbed the deck in time. Aang started rising into the air. Sokka who had just arrived there with Appa tried to reach his sister but he kept on getting knocked over by flying firebenders. Kirk on the other hand was also having difficulty-reaching Katara but didn't get knocked over by firebenders. Aang used very little motion to blast the firebenders. He used small movements that threw the firebenders out into the sea. The surviving firebenders tried to blast Aang with fire but barely had the chance for they were out into the sea. Aang created a tidal wave that destroyed many ships. He created a sea of flames that blew up many other ships. He trapped other ships in cages of stone. He created powerful air currents to blow over the rest of the fire nation force. He did all he could to make the fire nation lose. He wanted to protect the people left to protect. It was his duty. Kirk had finally reached Katara he knelt over her looking into her face. Suddenly she started whispering "Water". Kirk couldn't understand her so he knelt closer. Katara whispered again "Water". Kirk heard it that time and summoned water from the ocean to give to her. He created a bowl of ice to keep the water from blowing away. She shakily stuck her hands in the water and it seemed to wrap itself tightly around her hand. She put her hand on her burn and exhaled. The water healed her burn and she was healed. Kirk had heard of this healing ability but had never seen it in action.

At first he was amazed but then he got used to it. Katara was a better waterbender than he thought. Aang, still suspended in the air, used one final blow to take out the last of the firebenders. Aang began to slowly descend onto the deck of the last ship still not torn to pieces. His eyes turned back to normal and closed. A warm hand then gently touched his shoulder. He looked up and saw Katara's face smiling back at him. Aang jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. "Katara!" Sokka finally being able to reach his sister ran to her but slipped on some ice. Kirk helped him up and cleared the ice away. Sokka tried again but tripped over a bucket. Kirk stood and watched shaking his head. Katara, this time, walked up to Sokka and helped him up. Sokka smiled and hugged his sister. "I thought I lost you." Suddenly Appa appeared out of nowhere and scared the pants off Sokka (expression) who jumped about ten feet in the air (also an expression) and fell back down on the ground. Everyone laughed.

Back at the Northern Water Tribe Aang, Sokka, and Katara was packing to leave on another journey. Master Pakku had given Katara the title of "Master Katara" and the responsibility of teaching Aang waterbending. Almost ready to leave, Katara ran to Kirk. "You know you're welcome to come with us." Kirk almost said no but an image of his mother popped into his head. "Sure" he said. He got packed and hopped on Appa. As they flew off into the sunset Kirk watched as his home gradually grew smaller and smaller. He looked down upon Raven Lake watching the shimmering water ebb and flow. He looked around; everyone else was watching too. Sokka seemed the most upset for some reason. That is until Momo jumped on his head. Kirk laughed and took one last look at his home. The life he was leaving behind and the life he had to look forward to.

"Don't worry" said Katara "We'll visit."


End file.
